


Pajamas (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [52]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Pajamas, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A sigh of relief.





	Pajamas (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

The flight back home always felt a lot longer than the initial flight, but this time around it was like time was mocking him, passing as slow as a turtle. When his phone rang that morning and he saw that it was Bethany calling, he thought that he was gonna hear his son’s voice on the other end of the line, so when he heard Bethany’s voice instead, he knew something was wrong.

Hearing her telling him that Jack had a fever, was like getting hit the stomach. Luckily, they were already packing up to leave, so he knew he would be home in a matter of hours, but still, he felt that it was too long. Sitting in the jet, he couldn’t help but think of how calm and collected Bethany sounded. She told him how she had already called Jack’s doctor and the recommendations he had made, so he knew Jack was in good hands. Still, he couldn’t help but worry about his son.

Bethany had just texted him, letting him know that Jack was up and eating. A small relief washed over him, knowing his son was on his way to get better. He couldn’t help but thank God for Bethany. She had been there for them in more ways than one and this time was no exception.

He knew it couldn’t be easy for her. In the past, when Jack had gotten sick, either Aaron would be around or Jack would be at his aunt Jessica, so she had never had to take care of him completely on her own. This time was different. He was out of the state working a case and Jessica was away as well, visiting friends. It was all up to Bethany and, by the sound of it, she was handling it well.

Eventually, the jet landed and, after saying a quick goodbye to his team, he got into his SUV and drove home. He didn’t know what to expect. Would Jack be feeling better or worse? Was Bethany able to take care of him or did she needed more help than she cared to admit? All those thoughts swirled in his mind, making him get more nervous than he should.

He got to his building and, as soon as he was at his doorstep, he heard Jack’s laugh. A small and tired laugh, but a laugh none the less. Opening the door and walking in, the sight before him surprised him, in a good way. Bethany and Jack were sitting on a blanket on the floor, wrapped in another blanket, with pillows around them, and watching one of Jack’s movies.

Bethany looked back at him and smiled, telling Jack that he was home. Jack called him over and he could tell his son was tired, just by the way he had said “dad!”. Dropping his bag by the front door, he walked over to where they were sitting. He noticed then they were both on their pajamas and, after hugging his son and checking his temperature with his hand, he gave a puzzled look to Bethany.

She chuckled, understanding why he was looking at her like that. She asked Jack to tell him why they were still in their pajamas in the middle of the afternoon. The little boy told him that Bethany had declared that that day was now pajama day, giggling at Aaron’s expression.

Aaron chuckled at the idea, understanding why she had done that. It was her way to make the day less boring for Jack, and he couldn’t help but fall in love with her even more. Leaving his son, he leaned into Bethany and kissed her, thanking her for taking such good care of Jack.

She just shrugged and gave him a smile. He decided to join in and went to take a shower and change into his own pajama. Coming back into the living room, he heard Bethany telling him that, if he was hungry, there was chicken soup and fresh orange juice in the kitchen.

Aaron nodded and made his way to the kitchen to get some juice for the three of them. He started thinking that he had worried for nothing, it was clear that Bethany had everything under control. He heard movement behind him and felt arms snaking themselves around his waist. Turning around, he saw Bethany standing there. Pulling her closer, he kissed her and felt her kissing him back.

Aaron couldn’t believe his luck. Not only did he had found someone who loved him deeply and was okay with his crazy work hours, but who loved Jack almost as much he loved him. He thanked her again and told her that he loved her and that he had missed her. She kissed him and told him she loved him too and missed him as well.

They heard Jack call out for them. Grabbing the glasses from the counter, they made their way back to the little boy, sitting on the floor next to him, each on one side. Aaron looked at both Jack and Bethany and smiled, thinking that he was lucky to have an adoring son and a woman that loved them both. “To the start of a new tradition.”, Aaron thought, before trying to focus on the movie.


End file.
